


New Beginnings

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Nemesis Novels, Romance, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: In the Post-Nemesis novel, Death in Winter, Dr. Beverly Crusher is sent to Kevartas to cure a plague. She ends up kidnapped, presumed dead. Picard is tasked with leading a new team to cure the plague and he plans to rescue Beverly as well. Beverly escapes on her own but after confrontations with Romulans, including Sela, she is found by Picard. Picard declares his love for her and Crusher fails to respond. The end of the novel has Crusher returning to the Enterprise to take up the position as CMO again and beginning a romantic relationship with Picard. How did she come to return? How did their relationship start once she returned?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Decisions

STARFLEET MEDICAL - DR. CRUSHER’S OFFICE  
Dr. Beverly Crusher sat in her office at Starfleet Medical contemplating the open assignments listing across the fleet. She kept staring at the posting for the Enterprise CMO. Interestingly the contact officer listed was Commander Worf rather than Captain Picard. 

After returning from the mission to Kevratas, sitting behind a desk safe on Earth had even less appeal than before. She needed to face facts, she wasn't happy as an administrator at this level. She felt at loose ends and she'd realized that the one person she wanted to talk to about it was the one person she couldn't talk to, Jean-Luc Picard. Had she ruined their relationship forever?

Her lonely breakfast that morning had been the last straw. She’d ordered coffee and croissants for two and Jean-Luc’s favorite jam from the replicator before her brain even kicked into gear. It was still sitting on her kitchen counter because she’d simply walked out after seeing what she’d done. 

She took a deep breath, trying to focus her thoughts. The truth was that she had hidden behind her career for a long time. She had used her duty to avoid confronting her growing personal isolation and unhappiness. She didn't want to be alone and more than that, she wanted to be with the man she loved. The man she had been in love with for years. What was the point of career advancement if she was unhappy and alone? 

He’d already taken the first step. Jean-Luc Picard had declared his love for her on that snowy tundra and what had she done? She’d walked away. Dr. Beverly Crusher could face down hostile aliens, virulent plagues, the Borg or fly spacecrafts into a sun but she wouldn’t risk her heart. And where had that cowardice gotten her? Well she was done with that. 

Before she could allow herself to back out, she drafted a message to Cmdr. Worf asking him to contact her in regards to the CMO posting. She was surprised when her console registered an incoming message only minutes later. 

Commander Worf appeared on her screen, clearly calling from the Captain's Ready Room on the Enterprise. 

"Doctor Crusher, I am pleased to see that you are well and back at work. Your message indicated that you had questions about the Chief Medical Officer position, what can I assist you with?"

"You still haven't filled the position?" she asked.

"No, the captain has asked me to handle the appointment and while I have a short list, I have not yet made a decision to offer the post to anyone," Worf said. He studied her face and saw the unhappiness there, a mirror of what he saw in Picard's since he had returned. "Doctor, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Worf, please do," she said. 

"The captain has been.....," he searched for the right word, "melancholy, since his return from your last mission. I'm afraid that whatever choice I make in regards to your position may worsen his attitude." 

He waited patiently as he saw the pain flicker across the doctor's face as she processed this information. 

Beverly finally lifted her eyes back to the Klingon's face. "Worf, I didn't handle our last encounter well."

Worf simply nodded, even after so many years among them, human social interactions were still confusing to him. Klingons were much more direct with their needs and wants. He tried to think of what to say and decided to follow the example Counselor Troi had set in simple honesty.

"Doctor, if you will forgive me for saying so, you look as distressed as he does. I know you two have always had a...deep bond and this separation appears to be harder on you both than anticipated."

She sighed. "You're right and I know what I need to do. Worf, don't fill the position, give me 24 hours. I need to talk to Admiral Edrich but I'm going to see if I can return to the Enterprise. Don't say anything to Jean-Luc yet as Starfleet may not be thrilled about my asking for reassignment so soon after my posting here."

"Yes, Doctor," he concurred. He almost startled himself when he added, "It would be good to have you back aboard." Worf saw the look in her eye and knew that regardless of what Starfleet thought, when Dr. Crusher made up her mind things were going to happen. He could cease looking for a new Chief Medical Officer. 

Fully committed to her decision, she smiled. "I'll be in touch as soon as I can," and with that, she signed off. 

She had her yeoman call Admiral Edrich's office for an appointment as soon as possible.

ADMIRAL EDRICH'S OFFICE

"Doctor Crusher, we are so pleased to have you safely back with us. I was a bit surprised to hear that you had returned to duty so quickly. You are owed some time off and medically you may even need it," he said looking at her closely. He could see circles under her eyes and she seemed quieter somehow. She had endured much during the mission and he had even thought her dead. 

"Thank you, Admiral. I have been cleared for duty but my current assignment is what I wanted to speak with you about," she said. "I've done some reflecting recently and I don't think that my disposition is particularly suited to my role at Starfleet Medical. Bureaucracy is not my strong point and I find that I miss being in the field."

"Are you asking to change jobs again, so soon after your arrival?" he asked. 

"Given my hasty departure for Kevratas, I've hardly even settled into my office so I don't think my leaving now would create significant challenges for the staff here," she said. "The Enterprise has not filled my position and I would like to request reassignment back to the ship."

"Your expertise on the front lines and as a researcher promises to be a tremendous asset here. You are in a position to train the next generation of Starfleet doctors and to work on the most cutting-edge research," he told her. "It seems as though returning to the Enterprise would be a step backward for your career."

"I've learned Admiral that career advancement isn't always the most important consideration. Serving on a starship presents constant challenges and has always been personally fulfilling. I think that my record demonstrates that I have been an asset to Starfleet and the Federation in this role." 

"Is this request for personal or professional reasons?" the Admiral asked. He had been the one to deliver the news of her missing in action status to Captain Picard and the response had been more than that of a captain for a former crew member. 

"I've given almost 30 years of my life and a husband to Starfleet, it rather seems to me that my personal and professional lives are intertwined at this point," she allowed. 

"I've read the mission reports from Kevratas and your dedication to both the work and to Starfleet is above reproach. This mission was clearly demanding physically and you handled it admirably. I daresay you will receive a commendation for your actions," he said. 

Her face remained impassive at that pronouncement. It was clear that the accumulation of commendations was not of particular interest to this woman. She operated out of a sense of ethics and morality that went beyond duty. Rather like a starship captain he knew. 

"Did you know that I was the one who dispatched Captain Picard and his team?" he asked. 

"I assumed that you were involved," she admitted. Actually, Pug Joseph had confided in her that Edrich had believed she was dead but had allowed Picard to search for her if the mission to provide a cure could be fulfilled. 

"When I first contacted Captain Picard we hadn't heard from you for days and we believed you to be dead." Again, she showed little reaction to this, her eyes remaining steady on his. "Jean-Luc insisted that you were alive, it was almost as if he believed that he would know if something had happened to you."

"We have been friends for a very long time Admiral and Captain Picard has always been extremely loyal to those who have served under his command," she replied.

Edrich was starting to understand why Picard insisted that she had survived. Despite her slim build and beauty, it was clear that mentally and physically she was a very tough woman.

"Have you spoken with the Captain about the possibility of returning to the Enterprise?" he asked. 

"I talked with the Enterprise command staff this morning and I will be welcomed back," she confirmed. 

He noted that she hadn't said she had spoken with Picard and he wasn't sure if that was because she was trying to downplay their relationship or because she hadn't actually talked to him directly. In the end, Dr. Crusher was entitled to some say in her assignment given her status and her long-standing exemplary service. He wouldn't stand in her way if this is what she wanted. 

"Doctor, I will approve this transfer but I would advise you to be sure that you are committed to this path. There will be no coming back, at least not for a good long while. Your departure after so brief a tenure will not be viewed positively, and in fact it is only because of what you endured on Kevratas that I am inclined to agree to this at all."

"Thank you sir. I will not be changing my mind this time," she assured him. With that, she rose and started for the door. 

"Dr. Crusher, off the record, I hope that this change makes you ...and Captain Picard, happy."

"I believe it will," she said with a soft smile. 

STARFLEET MEDICAL - DR. CRUSHER'S OFFICE

Upon returning to her office, Beverly felt at once euphoric and full of trepidation, but she was determined to push through just as she did when she first boarded the Enterprise-D all those years ago. 

She sent a brief message to Worf letting him know arrangements had been made, that the paperwork for her appointment should be along shortly and to please call. Beverly glanced around her office and realized there was very little to pack here, only a few pictures and PADDs, almost as if she always knew she would never stay. 

She spoke with the few staff members who reported directly to her, a task far easier than leaving the Enterprise-E a few weeks ago. As she walked out the front door, she turned to look at Starfleet Medical Headquarters and smiled softly thinking how right this move really felt. She looked up to the stars wondering where exactly the Enterprise was at this moment.


	2. Back to the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is approved as the Enterprise CMO again. Now she has to break the news to Jean-Luc and move back in.

ENTERPRISE-E TRANSPORTER ROOM

Commander Worf stood waiting to greet their Chief Medical Officer and even his stoic Klingon face twisted into a small smile when he saw her materialize. 

"Welcome, doctor." he said. 

"Thank you. It feels good to be here," she replied, a smile on her face. And it did, it felt like home. "

The two walked to the turbolift and once inside Worf tapped his comm badge and contacted the captain. 

CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM ( BOLD From Death in Winter by Michael Jan Friedman) 

Beverly entered the Ready Room and saw Picard facing the window. Only because she knew his moods did she see the cloud of sadness around him and it cut her heart again. 

“I apologize,” he said, keeping his eyes on the stars as he gathered himself. “I was tied up, or I would have greeted you in the transporter room. In any case, I am glad to have you aboard. You are obviously highly qualified, or you would not have been selected for this assignment.”

For the first time he heard his new CMO speak. “I requested this assignment.” 

Had he only heard the words and not the voice, he might have marveled at the coincidence - because they were among the first words Beverly uttered when she came aboard the Enterprise-D. But hearing the voice, he knew it was no coincidence because the woman who had uttered those words was the same woman who had uttered them a second ago. 

The captain turned from the observation port and saw Beverly Crusher standing before him, a sheepish smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I don’t...understand…”he said, stumbling over the words like a schoolboy. 

By way of response she crossed the room and took him in her arms. Then she raised her perfect mouth to his and kissed him - long and passionately.

Afterward she said, “I’ve been a fool Jean-Luc. I was given a second chance at loving you and I almost threw it away. Can you forgive me?”

Picard smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. “Perhaps in time. But then, we have plenty of that now don’t we?” 

And he kissed her all over again. 

Finally breaking away, Beverly said, "There are a few things I should tell you.” 

Jean-Luc had not processed anything beyond her reappearance but he knew she was right. They were now going to have to address some serious personal and professional issues. 

"I'm moving into your quarters," she announced. "We are going to make this relationship work and we are going to make it a priority," she told him. 

He nodded in agreement but tempered his response saying. "I've never really shared quarters Beverly," he warned.

"I know, and it's been several decades for me as well but frankly I don't think that the ability to retreat is a good option given our track record for avoidance," she said. 

"Perhaps not. We will adjust," he said. "I can think of some excellent benefits to such an arrangement,” he said, drawing her closer again. 

She smiled but continued, "I just burned every bridge I had at Starfleet Headquarters. I think Admiral Edrich would have turned down my reassignment request had it not been for what happened on Kevratas. Apparently almost dying is a useful bargaining chip." 

"I'm sure that was a challenging conversation, " he agreed. "You'll have to tell me about it." 

"It was a better option than staying though. I finally realized where I want to be, where I need to be," she said, stroking his cheek. "Brace yourself though, I have a feeling that we will be the hottest topic in Starfleet gossip for awhile." 

"Indeed. I should have said something months ago, before you committed to Starfleet Medical," he said in apology. "I suppose I didn't really admit how your absence would affect me until you were gone. Worf can tell you I was a bit of a bear. When Edrich called to tell me you were missing, presumed dead..." he trailed off, the pain of that notion evident on his face. 

She sighed. "I know. Let's not start down this road. We've both left too much unsaid, been controlled by our fears. No more regrets," she said, kissing him again.

When they parted, Beverly said, "Now I'm going to go check-in in sickbay and get my things beamed aboard. Don't work too late," she said with a sultry look. 

"Knowing you will be in my quarters, our quarters” he amended, “is an excellent incentive.” Part of him wanted to take her hand and go back to their quarters immediately but he reminded himself that he was a starship captain, not a randy teenager. Certainly he could handle a few hours wait although admittedly it would be one of the longest shifts of his life.

As he glanced back out the observation port, it occurred to him that while their relationship was already deeply intimate in some ways, there were other steps they had skipped right over. They had never even really been on a formal date. He thought he might be able to remedy that. A little romance would not be amiss. Picard smiled and began to set plans in motion. 

BRIDGE  
Dr. Crusher emerged from the Ready Room with a determined but satisfied look on her face. "Worf, could we step into the lounge, there are a few logistics I'd like to review with you," she said.

"Of course," he said, rising from the command chair and following her.

OBSERVATION LOUNGE  
"I'm going to head down to sickbay and check in there. Can you send me the list of unfilled positions there and whatever candidate lists you've amassed? I'd like to get those filled in the next few days."

"Of course. There may be a few who might be willing to return now that you are staying," he said.

"Perhaps, but given what I had to do to return myself I don't think I can extricate anyone who has already committed elsewhere," she told him.

"It is understandable that they would be reluctant to lose your expertise at Starfleet Headquarters," he agreed.

"Yes, I've probably just committed professional suicide. I just hope it pays off in personal satisfaction. At least this is the flagship,” she quipped. 

"You have had a major impact on medicine and science even from the Enterprise," he said. "I believe eventually they will be able to value those contributions."

"I hope so. One more thing, I'm going to beam back down and finalize transferring my personal belongings. I shouldn't be gone too long," she said. 

"I will have them delivered to your quarters," Worf replied. 

"Ah, well, I'm not going to be needing my quarters. I'll be in the captain's. If you could have my access codes setup I'd appreciate it," she told him.

He paused only a beat. "Yes, doctor."

She looked at him and laughed. He cocked his head slightly in question.

"It just occurred to me that I would have gotten a very different response from Will, or even Data to that statement," she said, amusement lacing her voice. 

Worf smiled. "No doubt Commander Riker would have had a ribald comment," he allowed. 

"Not to mention that smug grin I’m sure," Crusher agreed. "Can you imagine the questions Data would have asked?" They shared another smile.

"He will be missed but he died with great honor," Worf said. 

"Yes, on both counts," Beverly agreed, a bittersweet smile on her lips. 

She rose and Worf followed suit. Before they exited, he spoke. "Doctor, I am glad you have returned, personally and professionally," Worf told her. "I wish you and the captain much happiness. Being with one's mate is a gift."

Knowing that Worf had lost his beloved wife Jadzia under tragic circumstances made his pronouncement even more meaningful to Beverly. "Yes it is. I wish I hadn't forgotten that," she replied.


	3. A Little Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc thinks that they deserve an actual date as their new relationship begins.

SICKBAY  
Dr. Crusher was looking over the crew information that Worf had sent her, making notations about various candidates and potential roles for them. She sent a few messages to schedule interviews with staff via subspace or in-person for those currently on Earth or in orbit. She felt like she was making some good headway when she saw a message from the captain. She wondered why he had sent a transmission rather than calling over the comm but she opened it up. 

Beverly, 

In honor of your first night aboard I would like to do something special. Would you meet me at Holodeck 2 at 2000? Dress for dinner. 

Jean-Luc

She was surprised. She had just assumed that they would dine in their quarters but she also saw given her pronouncement of moving in this morning things might be a tad awkward. It wasn't like they didn't know where things were headed but still. 

She smiled to herself and quickly sent him an affirmative response. 

HOLODECK 2  
Since the captain had been light on details, and had not been in their quarters when she had arrived, Beverly had chosen a simple short sleeved dress of sapphire blue that hugged her curves, showing off her dancer’s legs and was slightly lower cut than she would ever wear to a ship function. What she had on under it was another matter entirely. 

The doors parted to reveal a city street at dusk. The lights glittered and the Eiffel Tower shining in the distance tipped her off as to their location. Paris. Trust a frenchman to bring her to Paris. 

She was just getting ready to call for the captain when he appeared. He too was attired in dressy civilian clothes, slacks, a v-neck shirt and a jacket. 

“Jean-Luc, this is beautiful, you didn’t have to do this,” she said. 

“Beverly, I know we’ve spent a lot of time together and certainly this situation is a bit unique but we’ve never been on an actual date. I thought you deserved it, we both deserve it,” he replied. “You upended your life, certainly I can plan a romantic evening. I thought about taking you to Paris since we are in orbit but I decided I didn’t want to share you with anyone else tonight.” 

She kissed him passionately, reveling in the freedom to touch him as she liked. “That sounds like an excellent plan to me.” 

He led her to the door of a beautiful bistro. Tables were lit by candle light and their meal was already on the table at a secluded booth in the back. He must have come down early to bring the food. 

Over dinner they chatted, catching up on ship’s business and she told him about a few of the projects she had worked on during her brief tenure at Starfleet Medical. She would be able to continue certain research aboard the Enterprise but other projects would be redistributed to staff at headquarters. They avoided any serious discussion, wanting to keep the atmosphere light and romantic. They knew there would be time enough for that later. 

After dessert, the captain stood and held out his hand to her, “Would you like to dance?”

Despite the fact that there was no dance floor in sight, Beverly placed her hand in his and rose, smiling at him. “This is a real treat, usually you only dance when forced to.”

“I don’t usually get to choose the woman I love as my only partner,” he replied. 

He led her through a doorway out to a back patio where white lights were strung in the surrounding trees, casting soft illumination onto the patio. He commanded the computer to commence his chosen music and drew her into his arms. Their bodies slid tantalizingly against each other as they moved to the music. 

The passion between them flared as Picard captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss, his hands roaming along her body. 

“This has been wonderful but I think I’m ready to go home,” Beverly whispered suggestively in his ear after a few songs. 

“I have a better idea,” he said and he instructed the computer to change the program. They found themselves standing in a stunning hotel suite. A look out the window showed Beverly that the Paris motif continued with a stunning view of the Champs-Elysees. 

The lights in the room were low and a bottle of champagne and a pair of flutes waited on a table. Picard poured them each a glass and beckoned her to stand on the balcony with him. She went to the rail and gazed out at the lights of the ancient city. “It’s stunning Jean-Luc.”

He came up behind her, put his arm around her waist and drew her close. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Yes, you are.”

She turned around and crushed her lips to his. “Jean-Luc, make love with me.”

He kissed her again and led her back into the bedroom. Together they caressed and kissed as clothing was discarded. As she removed his shirt, she felt his muscles tremble at her touch. She gently pressed her lips to his collarbone and up his neck to gently take his earlobe in her mouth. She heard his breathing grow labored. 

Upon removing her dress, Picard discovered that Beverly wore a teddy of thin copper-colored lace, mimicking her fiery tresses. It danced upon her body like fire. Wearing nothing but that and her hair she looked like a goddess to him. He wanted nothing more than to worship. 

Looking into her eyes he reached down and cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples through the lace. She sighed and arched into his hands as her nipples pebbled under his touch. One hand slid down her torso to stroke between her legs, He could feel her wetness through the delicate lace and his intense passion increased even further. 

Beverly’s hands went to his waist. She slipped her long, strong fingers in the waistband of his pants and stroked along his hip bones, teasing him. He could feel his erection growing stronger under her   
ministrations. Finally, she unclasped his pants and they fell to the ground, followed quickly by his boxers. 

They fell on the bed, hands and lips traveling over each other in fevered passion. Jean-Luc, lowered the lace teddy from her one breast, savoring the chance to uncover her soft skin. He lowered his mouth to her rosy nipplet and sucked gently. 

She ran her hands over his shoulders, loving the sinewy muscle there. She pressed his head into her bosom, silently encouraging him. He moved down her firm stomach, slowly peeling off the teddy as he went, finally removing the last barrier between their bare skin. 

For a moment he simply held her, savoring her. Twenty-four hours ago he had been trying to come to grasps with a future without her and now she was in his arms, more beautiful and more passionate than he could have imagined. 

He inhaled her scent, and lowered his lips to hers. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body before finally moving his fingers between her taut thighs. He felt her tremble as he stroked her to a fever pitch. 

When she took his manhood in her soft, strong surgeon's hands and began to fondle him with her long fingers, he groaned in pleasure. She ran her thumb slowly over his tip, wetting it with his own fluid. 

He rolled her over so that he was now between her legs. “Beverly, look at me,” he urged. She stared deeply into his eyes as he entered her, slowly, savoring the feel of her slick, tight sheath. She moaned and grasped his firm backside in her hands, as she wrapped her long legs around him. 

They began to move together, Beverly arching her hips up to meet his deep thrusts. Finding a rhythm, they pushed each other toward fulfillment. When Jean-Luc felt her muscles spasm around him, he at last gave himself over to his own powerful climax. 

Later they lay tangled and spent in the soft sheets, cuddled together in a blissful peace, Beverly’s head on Jean’s Luc’s chest. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes looking deeply into his hazel ones, “Have I told you how much I love you Jean-Luc?”

He chuckled softly, “I don’t think you have actually. You did quit your job and move into my quarters though so I had hoped. It is quite nice to hear the confirmation.”

“Worf told me something beautiful today,” she said, softly stroking the coarse hair on his chest. 

Although Picard knew that Kilingon poetry and opera could be quite powerful, he rarely associated his taciturn first officer with romantic words, “What was that?” he asked curiously. 

“He told me that being with one’s mate is a gift. I loved the simple truth of it. No matter how complicated the galaxy is, or how contentious our missions, even when we disagree over them, we should remember that within our quarters we have that gift.” 

“Yes, we should.” And he reiterated the words he had spoken on Kevratas, that had sent her scurrying weeks before, “I love you Beverly. I have always loved you. And I always will.” This time she kissed him in response, a kiss of love and the promise of a future. 

With that, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Spreading the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly calls Will Riker and Deanna Troi-Riker on the USS Titan to break the news of the changes in her relationship with Jean-Luc. A little girl talk is always nice.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS - Two days later   
Dr. Beverly Crusher knew there was a call she needed to make. While she trusted that Worf wouldn’t say anything, and they were always professional in public, she knew word would get out. Starfleet scuttlebutt would heat up fast and while she refused to think much about it, there were at least a few people she didn't want hearing this second hand. 

She punched in the code for the USS TITAN and waited for the comms officer. "Dr. Beverly Crusher for Commander Deanna Troi-Riker," she said when the ship answered. 

They put her through to the captain's quarters on the TITAN immediately. Deanna’s face appeared on the screen. 

"Beverly, I'm so glad to hear from you. We saw your name on the missing in action report and then received only a brief message from Captain Picard saying that you were unharmed, what can you tell me?"

"That is indeed a long story, some of which is too highly classified for subspace transmission but essentially I was sent on a medical support mission on a very dangerous planet. I was captured by an old friend of ours at one point, almost froze to death and had to put our self-defense skills to good use but I survived. Jean-Luc turned up with a few other old friends from his Stargazer crew and we returned to Earth last week," she said. 

While Beverly had been speaking Deanna had observed her surroundings. "Beverly, where are you calling me from?" she asked, not even trying to conceal her delighted interest. 

"I'm back on the Enterprise," she said. "I'd almost forgotten how ill-suited I am to bureaucracy but thankfully they were still short a CMO here and agreed to take me back."

Deanna thought that a rather flippant dismissal of a huge career change but she was even more interested in the apparent personal changes she saw. "That does not adequately explain your specific location, as I know that isn't your quarters or sickbay," Deanna said with a smile. 

"I've decided to upgrade my quarters. Despite having to share my closet space, there are certain other advantages that make it worthwhile," she said with a smile of her own. 

"Oh, Beverly I am so happy for you, and Captain Picard. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"On the bridge of course. Since I moved in here our relationship won't really remain a secret but you know Jean-Luc, he's not one to flaunt his personal life. I thought I would call you alone so we could talk."

"I imagine that it will be a big adjustment for him," Deanna said. "I'm actually a little surprised you jumped straight into sharing quarters."

"In for a penny, in for a pound. I didn't really give him much of a choice. If we are going to do this, we are going to commit," Beverly told her. "After so long 'dating' seems a bit anticlimactic don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Deanna agreed. "Although you’ve both been alone a long time, that may be a challenge. Now, tell me what happened!"

"As I indicated I was in somewhat rough shape when Jean-Luc found me. The threats had been neutralized at that point but it was still an emotionally charged situation. He came up to me and straight out declared his love for me."

Deanna gaped, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She had NOT expected that at all. "What did you do?"

"I was a blithering idiot. I said absolutely nothing and tried to pretend it hadn't happened. I spent the trip back avoiding being alone with him." She shook her head at her own foolishness. 

"So what changed your mind?" Troi asked. 

"I tried to resume my work at Starfleet Medical but my heart wasn't in it and I finally admitted that work wasn't what was bothering me. I told myself that I suppressed these feelings because I was afraid of not being able to do my job as CMO and that was part of it, but the truth is I was afraid of being hurt. Jean-Luc ending up on a biobed in my sickbay so many times didn't help, but it was more than that. I didn't want to risk my heart but what I found was that I was miserable being alone. By not risking anything, I almost lost everything. I called Worf and told him I wanted to return as CMO, then I prostrated myself before Admiral Edrich and demanded my job back. Thankfully he gave in. Then I came back."

"Wow," said Deanna. "And how did that reunion go?"

"I shocked him at first but once I kissed him brainless he came around," she said with a laugh. "Honestly, I marched into his office, told him I was back and that I was moving in with him. I was a bit like a general on campaign. Then I walked out to go to sickbay and get my belongings moved aboard. You’d think I was organizing a rescue operation or conducting triage. Not terribly romantic I’m afraid,” she laughed. 

“I was sitting at my desk when I got a message asking me to go on a holodeck date. He planned the most romantic evening. We went to Paris for dinner and dancing and...well you can figure out the rest." She said with a satisfied smile.

"And how was that after so many years of dancing around this?" Deanna asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that yesterday's senior staff meeting had to be moved to after lunch as we got a little distracted at breakfast," Beverly replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

Deanna laughed. "This is going to kill Will! He ran that betting pool for so long on the Enterprise and he finally gave up on you two."

"Do not let Jean-Luc know that!" Beverly exclaimed. 

"Which part? The bet or the fact that we thought you'd never get together?" Deanna asked. 

"Either one!" said Beverly. "He could barely look Worf in the eye the day after my return. I don't know what he would do if Will were to tease him! Tell him he can't call until he can control himself."

Deanna turned at a sound behind her and Beverly saw that speak of the devil, Will had indeed walked in.

Deanna called to him to come say hello.

"Hello, Beverly," he said as his smiling, bearded face filled the screen. "So glad to see that you are safe and sound. No lasting damage was done I hope?" She and Will had always been a bit like the siblings neither had growing up and they shared a deep affection. 

"I'm fine, fit as a fiddle," she said. She could see Deanna whispering in his ear. 

"WHAT?" he said looking more closely at the screen. Beverly gazed back as nonchalantly as she could. "You're back on the Enterprise?" Deanna whispered again. "And living with the captain? I miss all the good stuff." His wide grin belied his pleasure at the news. "I wish I could see how this plays out."

"Are you expecting drama?" she asked innocently.

"A few fireworks, I'd think. You two have never been calm or peaceful personalities," he said. 

"We'll keep the "fireworks" localized to our quarters," she said, her eyes sparkling suggestively. 

"Up until you have a debate about the Prime Directive or decide to fly a shuttlecraft into the sun, I imagine," he retorted. 

"We'll work it out, we always do somehow," she said. "And I think we've mellowed in the last few years."

"Somehow I think you taking up residence in the captain's bed might change that," he joked.

"Or maybe it will simplify things. It has been suggested to me that our verbal sparring was a replacement for...other activities," she said. In fact, Will had once told her that after feeling caught between them during a debate. At the time she'd been outraged but now it seemed amusing and held a note of truth. 

He laughed out loud. "I've always known you would be good for him," he said. "Really, I couldn't be happier. Is he around?"

"No, I told Deanna I called while he was on the bridge because you know how uncomfortable he is discussing anything remotely personal," she said. "Regardless of what he wants though we all know this gossip will travel so I didn't want you to hear it elsewhere."

"I'm not sure I would have believed it," he said.

"No, what you would have done is called him and needled him about it," she replied with a knowing smile. 

"Maybe. I would have had it been anyone else, but since it's you I will be nothing but circumspect and respectful when the issue comes up," he assured her. 

She rolled her eyes, indicating how likely she thought that was. 

"I just stopped by to grab this," he held up a PADD, "and I've got to get back to the bridge. Congratulations and do tell Jean-Luc I said hello," he said as he departed. 

"I will," she assured him. 

"Beverly, I know that this will be a big adjustment for the two of you after having been alone and independent for so long. If you find that you need a friend, or a counselor, please call," Deanna said. 

"I will Dee, but I truly think the biggest obstacle was our own stubbornness and fears and we've moved past that. Don't tell Will, but sex, good sex, does solve a myriad of issues sometimes." They both laughed. 

"Now, how are things on the Titan?" Beverly asked. "Tell me all about the perils of being involved and on the same ship!"

She and Deanna enjoyed a leisurely chat and she enjoyed hearing about the new crew on the Titan. 

After she hung up with Deanna, there was really just one more person she needed to reach out to and she wasn't sure how to contact him, much less what to say so she finally ended up sending Wesley a simple communique via Tau Alpha C which advised him that she was back on Enterprise and asked him to contact her. She didn't want to try and explain the change in her relationship to Jean-Luc in a missive, she wanted to talk to him.


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley stops by the Enterprise-E to visit his Mom.

A few months later...

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
It was early evening when the shuttle was detected and Worf directed the comms officer to hail the craft. He was surprised to be greeted by a familiar face and voice. 

"Worf, I didn't realize you were staying on the Enterprise too," said Wesley Crusher. It still surprised Worf somehow that he was now a man and not the young teen who had served as an Ensign on the Enterprise-D. 

"Mr. Crusher, it is a pleasure to see you."

"Permission to dock my shuttle and come aboard," he said formally.

"Granted, shall I alert your mother to meet us in the shuttle bay?" Worf asked.

"No, let me surprise her," Wes asked. 

"Of course," Worf agreed. "Commander Kadohata, you have the bridge."

Worf headed to meet Wesley in the shuttle bay. 

When the door opened, Wesley stepped out, having grown even taller and filled out some since their last meeting. "There's nothing quite like coming home, is there?" Wes asked him.

"The Enterprise-E was never your home, was it?" Worf asked.

"No, but given what I do now, even being in the correct universe is enough like home, and I suppose home is always where family is," Wes replied. "Do you know if my Mom is on-duty?"

"No, she had the alpha shift this morning. I checked on my way down and she left sickbay an hour ago," Worf replied. 

"Great. I'll be in time for dinner." Wes said. "If you'll just take me to her quarters, I'd appreciate it."

All of a sudden it occurred to Worf to wonder just how much Wesley knew about his mother's return to the Enterprise. 

"Wesley, when did you last speak with your mother?"

"Not since Riker and Troi's wedding. She just sent a message saying that she'd decided against Starfleet Medical and was returning to the Enterprise. I wasn't really surprised, she didn't like it there last time. I didn't even know why she took the job."

"Then she did not explain her...personal reasons for returning?" Worf asked.

"No, I guess not. Why?" Wes was now sensing how uncomfortable Worf had become. "What is it?"

"It's just that she is now...sharing her quarters." Worf had decided that made his point sufficiently. 

"Sharing quarters? Like with a man?" Wes said, slightly incredulously.

"Yes." 

"Who?" Worf just stared back as though the answer was obvious. And Wes realized that it was. "After all this time," he let out a short laugh. "You know my friends always thought there was something between them on the D and then when I was at the Academy. I tried not to see it. I guess teenagers don’t want to think of their parents like that. Are they happy?"

"I do not like to pry into their personal lives, but yes, they seem quite happy. Far happier than they were when they were apart," Worf stated.

"I'm glad she's not alone. I always felt guilty leaving her, that was the hardest part of becoming a Traveler," he said. "Worf, can you arrange quarters for me while I'm here?" 

"Of course. I will contact you in a bit to advise you of their location. Here we are," said Worf, gesturing at the door in front of them and pressing the chime. He headed back to the bridge as it opened, not needing to be a part of this reunion. 

"Come," called Captain Picard's voice. The door opened and Wes saw his mother reclined on the couch reading a PADD, and Captain Picard next to her, raising himself up to a standing position to come meet his visitor. 

"Wes," she cried, leaping to her feet, dashing across the room and enveloping him in a hug. "You got my message."

"Yes, although you did leave out some pertinent information about your living situation," he said pointedly, looking from her to the captain. 

"I wasn't exactly sure how to put this in writing," she admitted. 

"Worf went with "your mother is sharing her quarters these days”." he retorted. She blushed and laughed. "To be honest mom, captain, I'm not that surprised. I was always a little concerned that I'd walk in on something when we were on the Enterprise D." 

"Oh, thanks Wes," Beverly said dryly, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Picard had watched their reunion from the sofa after Beverly rushed past him, but now made his way over to them. "Wesley, glad to have you on board,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder affectionately. “Have you eaten? We were just about to get some dinner."

"I'm starving so that sounds great," he said. 

Just then the comm system alerted, "Worf to Captain Picard. I have assigned Mr. Crusher quarters on deck 12, #1239 if that is acceptable."

"Yes, that will be fine." Picard responded. "Thank you Mr. Worf." Picard said and closed the channel. 

The three enjoyed a leisurely dinner. Wes regaled them with stories of some of the distant worlds he had seen and even some tales of time travel. It was fascinating but a bit overwhelming in some ways. 

"Why don't I show Wes to his quarters," Picard offered. He had already encouraged Beverly to take the next day off to spend with her son so he knew they would have time together. 

"All right. The early surgery I had today is catching up with me," she admitted with a yawn. She hugged Wes goodbye and stood in the doorway watching her men walk down the corridor. She wasn't sure if she would ever say it out loud to Jean-Luc but she knew that Jack would be pleased with what a good father he had been to their son. 

"Wes, I just want you to know how important your mother is to me," Picard said as they rode the turbolift. "Please know that I will do the best that I can to be a good partner to her and to take care of her, at least as much as she will let me."

"I understand, sir. I'm sorry if our joking made you uncomfortable." He had seen Picard rub his forehead when he'd first come in and joked with his mother about her obvious new sex life. 

"I've been living with your mother for several months now Wes, she seems to delight in saying provocative things so I'm getting used to it," he said. "Did she ever tell you about our time on KesPrytt, when we were connected telepathically?"

"Not in much detail. I knew you had been kidnapped but the specifics were fuzzy. I always thought it was because something had happened down there that she didn't want to talk about."

"Nothing quite like that. But one of the things I learned about her was that she always seems to have a sarcastic reply on the tip of her tongue. She appears to have given up restraining herself in my presence now," he said with a wry smile. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it although it can be entertaining when we are trapped at a diplomatic function or interminable meeting." 

"I would say that it's a sure sign that she really loves you," Wes said. "She doesn't do that with very many people. Honestly sir, I'm happy that you two are together."

"Thank you, Wes, and please stop calling me captain or sir. You're no longer a member of my crew and we are now...family. Please call me Jean-Luc."

"I'll try," he agreed. "Good night Jean-Luc," the name felt awkward on his lips. Now it was Wes's turn to watch the man who had been such a guiding light in his life walk away. He remembered back when he had been an acting Ensign and had asked to stay on the Enterprise during the year his mother had spent at Starfleet Medical. Picard had agreed after recruiting other staff members to assist in 'parenting' Wesley. Regardless of what any of them had said, it was the captain's influence that had meant the most to him over the years. 

He'd never tell them, but he had visited both his mother and the captain in several other timelines, often disguising himself. The biggest lesson he had learned was that they were happiest when they were together, whether as friends or something more. He was glad to see that they had committed to each other at last in this universe.


End file.
